Atlas
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: As they investigate the large pit of human trafficking that exists underneath the surface of San Fransokyo, the young superheroes begin to question their methods and morals. Feelings start to develop and tragedy is around every corner. Will our heroes ever be the same? Set 1 year after the events of Big Hero 6. High T may change to M. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, first Big Hero 6 fanfiction, sorry about how short the first chapter is! I just had to end it at that point. It was too good to pass up.**

* * *

"That's another one down!" Hiro heard through his earpiece, "We're getting good at this!"

"Wasabi, you don't have to yell. We can all here you perfectly," GoGo said into her mic.

Hiro smiled, "Took the words right out of my mouth," He paused, "Are we in the clear? I really want to find out what's going on here. Not too many people can afford this much security."

"Scan complete, no other conscious signs of life," Baymax responded.

Hiro fist bumped the robot, "On top of things as usual, Baymax."

The science prodigy turned around and walked towards the stairwell. Hiro pushed the door open, "Hiro, you better get up to my level. There's a slight complication," GoGo said through the earpiece.

"You need the whole team? I'm practically on the ground floor, " Fred's voice came through.

"Should only need Hiro," GoGo answered, her voice seemed to crack.. Hiro felt a small amount of worry at the back of his mind.

Hiro looked over his shoulder, "Baymax, get everyone outside and check for injuries. I'll be out in a minute."

Hiro made his way up the stairs until he got to the level that GoGo's tracker pinged from. He exited the stairwell and quickly found the room the speedster was in. It's walls were lined with pods. Pods full of...

"Why only me?" Was the only thing that he could think of to say. This wasn't right. These were real people. How could someone do this?

She turned around, but her helmet hid her face. Hiro had recently modified their helmets to better protect their identities. The tech had a toggle feature, but they preferred to keep it on. That's why it surprised him when he could see her face. Her expression was one of remorse.

Hiro heard footsteps behind him and spun around just in time for a rifle butt to smash into his face. The helmet absorbed the impact, cracking the glass and sending him to the ground. Stunned, Hiro scrambled backwards. His attacker stepped forward slowly and raised the gun.

"Call for help and I kill your friend over there," The man said, a thick Irish accent coating his words, "And then I'll kill the rest of your team. Maybe your Aunt too, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro looked at GoGo and saw the pained look plastered on her face. He turned back to the man and sighed, "You think I haven't been threatened before?"

"It's not a threat, Mr. Hamada. It's a promise," The man turned to the pods and pressed a code into one of them. A loud beep resounded through the room and the man moved to the corner, taking a seat on a stool. Hiro moved into a sitting position.

The man sighed, "Such a waste of time, research, and money. No other way though, we can't have you heroes taking out our operation can we?"

Hiro looked to GoGo, who's expression had changed to one of realization, "You're going to blow this place, with us in it?" Hiro looked at the man, "You do realize you're in here too, right?"

"I'm expendable. This is bigger than me, I can accept that fate," He answered simply.

Hiro watched the man lean back against the wall and close his eyes, which set off a red flag in his mind. The prodigy rushed forward and grabbed GoGo, pulling her quickly from the room. They rushed to the stairs, but the door wouldn't budge. Hiro slammed himself against it, to no avail. GoGo grabbed him, "The only way out is the window, Hiro. We have to jump."

"Are you crazy? We are at least ten stories up," Hiro said, "We'd be more likely to survive the explosion."

GoGo walked to the window, "I'm not leaving you, Hiro. I'll throw you out this window if I have to."

Hiro laughed lightly, "I guess you'll have to."

GoGo turned around as the building's supports detonated. The duo smashed against the floor, as more explosions shook the building. The floor gave way and Hiro grabbed for GoGo's hand, but she had already slipped from his reach, "GoGo!" He screamed. His vision blackened as his head cracked off concrete flooring.

* * *

Hiro gasped in pain as he was jolted awake. Baymax stood above him, attempting to move the boy. He looked around frantically, "GoGo! Where is she?"

"Relax, Hiro," He heard a familiar voice answer. Wasabi entered his vision, "We found her first. She's okay, can't say the same for most of the people in that building though."

Hiro attempted to adjust himself but immediately regretted it. Pain erupted throughout his body, and he looked down before they could stop him. The cause of his pain was a piece of rebar, sticking through his stomach. He grabbed it to brace himself.

"Hiro, what are you doing?! You're going to hurt yourself more!" Wasabi exclaimed.

Baymax looked down, "Hiro, on a scale of 1-10 how much pain are you-"

"9.5," Hiro practically screamed.

The healthcare robot lifted a finger, "Administrating pain killer," He sprayed a foam on the skin. Baymax looked at Wasabi, "Please cut the offending object as close to the skin as possible."

"What?!" Hiro yelled, "I'm not letting those blades near me!"

Baymax put a hand over Hiro's nose and the young superhero was quickly asleep. Wasabi looked at Baymax, "What did you do to him?"

"Anesthetic, Hiro was inhibiting our care, now please cut the object so we can move him," Baymax said.

Wasabi activated his right blade, bringing it close to Hiro's suit. He cut through the rebar, and nearly passed out himself. Baymax slowly lifted Hiro and walked back to the group, who were caring for GoGo. Fred rushed forward, "Heathcliff is coming with the family helicopter. Baymax, get these two ready for travel."

"Neither Hiro or GoGo should be moved in their conditions. I suggest calling an ambulance," Baymax said.

Fred looked down at Hiro, "Not an option, big guy."

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought! I really don't think I am good at writing Baymax, so any tips would be greatly appreciated. To anyone who reads my other stories: I have two stories I am currently focusing on, The Kraken and this one. Please don't be upset with me.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! Just to clarify, in this story GoGo was 16 during the events of Big Hero 6. She is now 17 and Hiro is 15. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Baymax! Get in here, Hiro's waking up!" That was a familiar voice, and a welcomed one at that. GoGo was at his bedside. She seemed to be in an okay condition despite having a building collapse on her. Baymax waddled into the room and made his way to Hiro.

"Hiro, you have awakened. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax said, and Hiro laughed lightly.

Hiro looked down at himself and saw that he was shirtless, bandages covering his stomach and part of his chest. Thankfully, no one had changed him out of his suit's pants. Hiro looked back up at Baymax, "I'd give it a five, buddy. No pain meds needed."

Hiro propped himself up on the bed. He winced at the pain of the movement. GoGo looked at him disapprovingly. Hiro gave her a small smile and then turned his head towards the door. The others were flooding into the room and were quickly at his bedside.

Wasabi looked at Hiro's bandages, "Are you sure you should be sitting up? I'm not a doctor but you haven't really had that much time to heal."

"Speaking of which, how long was I out?" Hiro asked.

"Just under two days, Hiro," Honey Lemon answered, "Any longer and we were going to bring you to the hospital, regardless of the consequences."

Hiro found himself laughing slightly, "Good to know you guys care. Don't know how I'd react if I woke up and it had been two days. Probably wouldn't have spoken to you guys ever again."

GoGo hit him lightly on the arm, "Don't go joking about that. Both of us were hurt, and I mean badly," She paused, "You just seemed to pull the short stick."

"Speaking of which," Hiro spoke before anyone else could, "How are you feeling, GoGo?"

She was clearly surprised, but she gathered herself quickly, "I feel better than you look," She quipped, "Pretty sure that cut on your face is going to leave a nice scar."

The injured prodigy pressed a finger to the deep cut on his chin, and Fred stepped in, "Don't worry, chicks dig scars. This is a blessing in disguise, you'll see."

GoGo scowled at Fred and Hiro leaned back against the headboard. Hiro yawned and stretched out, "Can we continue this sometime later? I'm still kinda tired."

The others agreed and left, and as Baymax turned to go Hiro spoke, "Hey, can I get some pain killers? The pain is actually around an eight."

"Hiro, you said that you did not need them. If I give you medication that you do not need-" Baymax began.

Hiro sighed, "I know what I said, but I can't have people worrying about me more than they already do. You won't tell them, right?"

"They have not been informed of the less obvious injuries, though they didn't ask," That hurt Hiro more than he cared to say, "Do you want to know of your injuries?"

He looked down at his chest again, "an you keep it short and to the point? I wasn't lying about being tired."

Baymax scanned him once more, "The piece of rebar avoided major organs largely, but it hit the iliac artery. This was the most life threatening injury. Your right wrist has some minor damage, although nothing was broken or sprained. Their is a ruptured blood vessel in your eye. You have multiple small and large cuts on your upper body and one on your face, nothing dangerous."

"So with some rest I'll be fine?" Hiro joked.

Baymax took it literally, "You should be back on your feet within the week. Next week you might be able to return to crime fighting, with some caution."

"Good, we need to find the guys who hurt GoGo and me," Baymax took note that Hiro had put GoGo first, "And we need to find them soon."

* * *

The next day Hiro awoke to an empty room. He put a hand against his bandages and pulled himself to a sitting position. He waited to see if anyone was going to come in but soon grew restless. Grabbing the desk next to the bed, Hiro stood on shaky legs. He made his way to the door and opened it. Quickly noticing where he was, he made his way down the halls of Fred's mansion. When he arrived at Fred's room, he put his ear against the door.

Hiro recognized the voices of his team so he pushed the door open. His friends looked towards him, as he stumbled and fell to the floor. Honey and GoGo were the first at his side, "I leave you alone for five minutes," He heard the speedster whisper.

When he was back on his feet the two sat him down on the couch, "What were you thinking, you've been awake for less than a day. You shouldn't even be sitting up, I don't even know how you made it this far in your state," Wasabi said to him, exasperated.

"Gotta woman up," Hiro smirked at his own remark and nudged GoGo, who had put herself next to him. She smiled slightly but hid it with a scowl.

Wasabi put his hands in his face, "Do we have to put armed guards at your bedside?"

"Biometrics on the door should do," He said.

Fred laughed, "Shouldn't be hard to do. I'll get Heathcliff to call someone."

The smile left Hiro's face, "You're joking, right?"

"Hiro, it's better for your recovery if you stay in bed for a few days. You just showed that you can walk, so I think we can compromise," Honey Lemon said, "Would a few short walks be acceptable?"

He snorted, "I can't stay cooped up like that while those guys are still out there. At least let me relax in here for a few hours a day. Help plan our next move. That guy said something I can't get out of my mind, and then he..." Hiro self consciously moved his hand to his stomach, now suddenly aware that everyone could see his bandages.

"We know, Hiro," Honey Lemon said, "I guess we can bring you down here, but we haven't really thought about our next move We've been a little distracted."

Fred turned up the TV in response, and Hiro looked at the news banner. It read: **Investigation into building explosion continues, superhero team Big Hero 6 seen at scene of crime.**

"They're blaming us for this?" Hiro questioned. The anger he felt that night resurfacing, "They're blaming the people who'd sacrifice everything for this city?"

GoGo put a hand on his shoulder, calming his anger slightly, "Hiro, they only know that we were at the scene. They are assuming that we had something to do with it, which we did. We can't deny that," Hiro curled his fingers into a fist, which GoGo noticed, "They don't know how we were involved, or even that we were hurt. If they did, they wouldn't be saying that. We can't let that get to us."

Hiro was a little surprised that GoGo was speaking so much, but it was a pleasant surprise. GoGo smirked, "So what I'm trying to say is, you do have to woman up."

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want to have Hiro be injured too severely. I was kinda going for a Rodrik Forrester (Shout out to any GoT fans) thing with the walk to Fred's room, originally. But I couldn't think of any reason a cane like object would be in his recovery room, so I scrapped that.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter posted at an ungodly time. I really liked how I wrote the first bit of this chapter, even if it's still on the short side. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.  
**

* * *

A knock at his door startled Hiro awake, "Come in!" He groggily yelled. The door opened and in stepped GoGo. He smiled slightly at her and sat up, a little too quickly. The pain was still very much there, but it had dulled over the last three days. Of course it came back sharply if he overexerted himself.

"You don't have to knock, you know. No one else does," Hiro moved his hand to the bandages, a habit he had developed recently. No one but him ever seemed to notice so he didn't attempt to correct it. Or he hadn't thought anyone had noticed.

GoGo sat in the chair at his bedside, her gaze silently examining him. He wasn't sure what she was doing and before he knew it she had pulled his hand away from the bandages, "Hiro, let me see it. Unwrap them. You haven't let any of see what happened to you, except Fred," GoGo paused, "And he only saw the rebar, not the actual wound."

"Well I don't see you flashing your injuries around. I've been worried about you, 'Go. No one has told me anything about what happened to you," Hiro said.

The speedster looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You're worried about me?" Hiro's flushed, and nodded, "My suit took the brunt of the impact, it seems. When I woke up I was in a guest room with a headache. Not much else. Doesn't make sense to me, but I never asked for Baymax to scan me."

"Let's fix that," Hiro said, "Baymax!"

The large robot waddled in, looking between the two heroes, and then resting his gaze on Hiro, "Scan GoGo, please," Hiro requested. The robot did as he was told, "She has very minor bruising to her chest and arms, and a large bruise on her left leg. There does not seem to be anything else," Baymax said.

"Baymax," GoGo said, catching the healthcare companion's attention, "When you found me, was there anything that could've stopped me from getting hurt?"

Baymax tipped his head to the side, "Your helmet had a small crack, but you had been shielded during the fall."

Hiro tensed, "Hey buddy, thanks. That'll be it."

GoGo looked at him and smacked him on the arm, "Baymax, what shielded me?"

"When the building collapsed I scanned the building. You and Hiro were falling, but Hiro had moved you to the side, it seemed. He used himself as a shield to protect you," GoGo slowly looked back at the younger hero. She seemed to be processing what she was told, "Baymax, please leave," She whispered.

The robot complied, and Hiro braced himself to be hit, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, she was scowling but she hadn't moved, "GoGo?" He asked tentatively

GoGo lifted her hand, "Take the bandages off, now," She demanded. The anger on her face left no room for argument.

Hiro grabbed the edges and slowly peeled them off. He hadn't even gotten a good look, always opting to close his eyes when Baymax switched them. Now, as he looked at the jagged line, that led through his body, he felt the need to scream. It hurt more now that he could see it, and he practically broke down right there. Hiro hadn't truly been thinking about himself, only his friends. Specifically GoGo.

"You are so selfish, Hiro," Her words shocked him. He looked up at her, "Not for one second did you think of what I would want, did you? I never wanted you to get hurt, I almost let that guy kill me so that you could get out. But no, you had to protect me. I should be laying in my bed, a hole in my stomach, not you."

Hiro could see that she had tears building in her eyes, and that hurt him. It hurt him that he had caused this, "GoGo, I am selfish. When I did that, I had one reason. So that I wouldn't have to see another person I care about be lowered into the ground. Now I realize that it would break you too, if I had died protecting you."

She turned away and wiped her eyes, "At least you can admit it."

Hiro laughed at that, "You wanna help me get these bandages back on? I really don't like the feeling of air on this thing," Hiro said, gesturing to the wound.

"Sure, genius," GoGo said.

* * *

Hiro was leaning on GoGo as they walked down the hall, returning from Fred's room. They had all decided on their next move. When Hiro was fit to return, they'd go back to the site. If they could find the body of the man ho held them hostage, they'd identify him and question anyone affiliated with him. If he wasn't there, they'd gain "access" to the coroner's office and look for him there.

As Hiro mentally reviewed the plan, looking for any faults, a nearby room's window broke. GoGo looked around, and pulled Hiro along quicker. They reached his room, and she locked his door. The speedster reached underneath Hiro's bed and pulled out two duffel bags. She tossed Hiro one, and unzipped hers. Hiro followed suit and found his gear inside the bag.

"Put it on, we aren't safe and even that damaged stuff will be better that bandages," GoGo said, noticing his hesitance.

Hiro did as he was told, slipping the shirt and armor on over his bandages. He put his gloves on and grabbed his helmet. Hiro examined that large crack, before shrugging and putting it on. GoGo had her gear on, and she grabbed Hiro by the shoulder.

She led him down the hall, stopping at each corner. When they reached the main entrance, they literally bumped into Baymax. He was in full armor, and Wasabi was with him, "Where is everyone else?" Hiro asked.

"Fred and Honey went to grab Heathcliff, they'll meet us at the helipad," Wasabi answered, "Think these guys might be here to finish the job? Obviously that building being dropped on you two didn't do what they were hoping."

"Seems like the only answer," GoGo said, clearly annoyed.

They all slowly made their way to the helipad, where the other three were waiting. Heathcliff quickly started the helicopter, and GoGo helped Hiro get in. She sat him down next to her, helping him stay sitting up. She had pushed him a little too hard trying to avoid the criminals.

Hiro looked back at the mansion, "'Does this mean they know who we are? They could expose us," He said. GoGo grabbed his hand, which he had moved to his stomach again, and squeezed it lightly.

"Just relax, Hiro," Honey Lemon said, "Get some sleep, you've been up for at least twenty hours. It's not good for you're recovery. Get some sleep, please."

He nodded and slid the helmet off, resting it on the floor. Hiro rested his head on the helicopter's frame. GoGo moved his head to rest on her shoulder, and he complied, too tired to fight it.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Yes? No? Let me know! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of me trying to keep people entertained while also battling writer's block! Not sure how i feel about this chapter seeing as most of it was done periodically across a span of ten or so days. Did i mention the fact that those periods were all roughly around 1-4 in the morning? Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Hiro pulled himself from the helicopter, barely managing to stay upright. The pain that had been plaguing him since that day was back in full force. He put his hand to his stomach, gasping at the pain it caused. Noticing this, GoGo put a hand to the small of his back and lead him into the warehouse,

"This is an old storage place for the company," Fred explained, "No one really comes here anymore, so we should be fine."

Hiro was lead to a small break room in the back. GoGo motioned for him to sit on the couch, which he did without hesitation. As everyone else took their seats, Heathcliff being the only exception, Hiro brought his hand back to the wound. When he felt his hand dampen, he looked down. Blood was seeping through his suit slowly.

"Okay, we need a plan. Every good superhero has one of these moments. The bad guys finally figure out his identity," Fred began, "No where is safe, no one is safe."

"I think my stitches ripped," Hiro said before Fred could continue. Everyone turned to him, and he showed them his bloodstained glove. Baymax scanned him, "You seem to have ripped three of the twelve stitches applied to the exit wound. We must clean the wound and fix the stitches, or you risk infection."

"We'll just be a moment," Hiro joked, "Please, continue figuring out how to get us out of this mess."

The youngest hero pulled himself off the couch and into a small office, Baymax trailing behind. Hiro closed the door behind them and quickly removed the upper body pieces of his suit. When he finished stripping himself of the blood soaked bandages, he nearly threw up at the sight. The wound seemed to have ripped along with his stitches. The small threads were still looped through his skin, giving his stomach the appearance of those botched piercings he occasionally saw on TV.

Baymax cleaned the wound and removed the broken stitches as quickly as he could, and Hiro could barely contain his pain. When the robot started to loop the needle through his skin, he let out a small scream. Within thirty seconds there was a knock on the door, "It's alri-" Hiro began, before gasping in pain.

The door opened revealing GoGo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. Baymax finished stitching Hiro's wound, and the boy took that as a sign he could hold a conversation again, "It's alright guys. Go back to planning, I'll be out again shortly." Right as they turned to leave, Baymax sprayed an antibacterial on him. This caused him to cry out, "A little warning next time!"

Baymax tightly wrapped fresh bandages around Hiro's stomach, making him groan. When he was used to it the boy stood up and grabbed the undershirt for his suit. He made his way to the bathroom and ran it underwater, a small attempt to clean the blood from it. After he was satisfied, he slipped the wet shirt over his head and returned to the break room. Hiro took his previous spot beside GoGo.

"So, if we can't go back to the lab, and we can't go to our homes, then where do we go?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro looked to the rest of them, "Isn't it obvious?" He began, "This could be our new hideout. Every good team has one, right Fred?"

"He is right," Fred said proudly.

"What about our families?" Honey lemon asked, "If they know who we are, they know who matters to us."

Fred gasped, "This is just like one of those arcs! We need to protect our loved ones at any costs, and the villain will use that against us, most likely through ultimatum!"

"Then we need to get them here," Hiro said.

Wasabi looked at him like he had grown a second head, "You mean let them know our identities? Because I don't think my dad would ever speak to me again."

"We wouldn't have to. We have masks, remember?" Hiro asked.

"Mine barely covers my face! Pretty sure we'd be recognized almost immediately," He responded.

Hiro was beginning to feel irritated, everything that had happened recently was piling up on him and Wasabi was not making it any easier, "We are a pretty big thing. How many times have we been on the news? Pretty sure that if they haven't recognized us yet, they never will."

"They've never seen us up close!" Wasabi quickly replied.

Hiro clenched his fists, "Well the alternative is letting them be killed or worse. I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let someone die for the sake of our identities."

Wasabi glanced to the floor, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying that there must be another way."

Hiro looked to the TV in the break room, "Fred, this place still get the news?"

"Hiro, we are kinda having a big discussion right now," Wasabi said.

Fred tossed him the remote, and Hiro switched the TV on. He quickly found the station he was looking for, 7 News. The banner read: _**Vigilantes still at large, when will they strike next?**_

Hiro scoffed, "There was no discussion. We are bringing everyone important to us here. The sooner the better."

The young hero stood slowly and walked from the room. No one followed and he quickly found himself pacing through the lanes. Eventually, he found his discarded helmet. There was an audible crackle from inside, and Hiro swiped it from the floor. Pulling the small earpiece from inside, he listened closely.

Soon the crackle came back and a voice spoke through it, "You're too late, little Hiro. You have information that could ruin us, I know your masks have cameras. Put the helmet on. Now," The voice demanded, an Irish accent matching the other man's. Hiro complied and immediately was greeted by the sight of multiple people bound and gagged. He didn't recognize all of them, but he picked out Aunt Cass easily, "You're going to turn yourselves over to this address," The man held a paper in front of the camera: 267 Marlibru Road, "Or I'll kill these worthless pieces of trash and then tell the world your names."

The display on his helmet deactivated, and Hiro threw it against the wall. He spun around and attempted to run back to the break room, practically ripping himself open again, "Fred was right," He said, voice breaking. His anger was subsiding, being replaced with grief, "They just acted before we did."

"What do you mean, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

He practically dropped to his knees, "They've presented us with an ultimatum."

GoGo pulled him into a hug, "They won't get away with this, trust me," She whispered.

Wasabi picked up his mask, sliding it over his face, "Let's go find an alternative."

Hiro broke the hug and ripped Wasabi's mask off, shattering it against the concrete, "What was that for?!"

"Everyone needs to destroy their helmet," Hiro said, "Even you, Fred."

"Why?" Fred asked dejectedly.

Hiro sent a glare his way, "They've been monitoring our every move. It's how they found out our identities, and our plans."

Multiple cracks resounded through the room, and they left through a nearby exit. Hiro slowly climbed onto Baymax, magnetically attaching himself. Soon, everyone was gripping the healthcare robot and Hiro looked between them, "Let's go present an ultimatum of our own."

* * *

 **A/N: Eh, right? Not the best writing. Could've been better. Well anyways, I've kinda had a long day and I'm running on fumes. Night!**

 **P.S. The 7th is my birthday, so you'll probably be getting an update then or in like a week after that. No in between.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
